Avengers High
by RennerBartonFangirl
Summary: The children of Earth's Mightiest Heroes have to cope with the stress of high school...and the stress of saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

If you thought high school was tough, try coping with it when your parents are a couple of master assassins.

My name is Abby Barton. I am 16 years old. I am the daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Do not mess with me.

I have two younger siblings, Shanelle and Peter Barton, and two paternal cousins, Chloe and Izzy Barton. They are the daughters of Barney Barton/Trickshot and Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird. Our friends are Andy Stark, son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts; Ben Rogers, son of Steve Rogers/Captain America and Sharon Carter/Agent 13; Nathan Banner, son of Bruce Banner/Hulk and Betty Ross; Erik Thorson, son of Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder and Jane Foster, and Chris Fury, son of Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

* * *

I walked through the halls of Stanley High school, listening to Andy and Nathan debating the pros and cons of gamma radiation.

"It kills cancer cells," said Andy.

"It can also cause cancer," said Nathan.

"It sterilises medical equipment," said Andy.

"How about the fact that it can cause serious damage to tissue and cells?" asked Nathan.

"Like the fact that it causes you to turn into an enormous green rage monster?" I joked.

"Also that," he agreed.

"Seriously, Andy," said Izzy. "What is the point of challenging Nathan to a debate about gamma radiation when you _know_ that he knows it as well as I know sci-fi?"

Which is _a lot_. Izzy is an _extremely_ big fan of sci-fi, and I'm not exaggerating. Don't get her onto the subject of _Battlestar Galactica_ or _Firefly_. Unless you're prepared for a really long conversation about it.

"I'm just saying," said Andy. "Gamma radiation can be used for...positive things,"

"So you're not counting the Hulk as a positive thing?" joked Nathan, giving Andy a playful punch on the arm.

"Nope," replied Andy. He hesitated, then did his usual thing of pulling my beret down over my eyes playfully. He grinned and ran off. I pushed the beret back up and ran after him, laughing.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed, jumping up onto his back.

"Dammit, Abby!" he laughed. "Do you _ever_ stop being hyper?"

"You know me, Andy," I replied. "I _never_ stop being hyper! Just ask Shanelle, Peter, Chloe and Izzy," The four of them looked at us.

"That's certainly true," agreed Peter. He looked deliberately at me and Shanelle.

"We're sisters, ok?" I asked. "We're supposed to argue,"

"Yeah, but not 24/7!" he exclaimed.

"How about we all stop arguing before Nathan Hulks out?" asked Ben.

"I agree," said Chris.

Erik was watching us, trying not to smirk. He failed.  
"We should get to class," he said. 'Class' meant RE. Oh, yay! That means listening to Andy going all scientific as usual and Shanelle talking about psycho stuff. I swear that I am the only normal one. By normal, I mean not going on and on and on about stuff that I like. Ok, fair enough, I am a big fan of films and TV, but at least I don't go on talking about it like _some_ people I could mention (*cough cough* Shanelle *cough* Andy *cough* Izzy *cough* Chloe *cough*).

* * *

I like RE. We have debates about stuff - we even once did a set of lessons on Science vs. Religion, talking about whether the Big Bang was due to science or God. That was a good one for Andy, who _never_ stops talking about science. Today, we were doing Discrimination and Racism. Shanelle and I will be good at that. We're half-Russian, and since we go to an American school and America and Russia hate each other's guts, that can be awkward at times. We had an interesting lesson which did not set off any awkwardness. I told our teacher that Shanelle and I were half-Russian and that we usually got racist (ish) comments because of the tension between America and Russia. He agreed that that can happen.

Afterwards, we had Geography, break, English, Science, lunch, Maths and hometime. At lunch, we all sat at the same table in the canteen. We're an odd bunch, the eleven of us. Andy is the popular jock-type guy, but he doesn't care about the other jocks or the cheerleaders. He is also very good with machines and technology. Shanelle is the popular girl in school but is also quite rebellious. She dates Nathan, who is the science geek of the group (like Andy) and he prefers to be on his own. Chloe is the quiet, bookworm-type girl who also has a crush on Andy. The only people who know about that are me, Shanelle, Izzy and Peter, but I think that Ben, Chris, Nathan and Erik are starting to work it out. Peter is the most sensible out of the five Bartons, along with Izzy and I. Izzy, like I said, is a big sci-fi fan, but woe betide you if you annoy her. Ben is the most sensible out of the boys, and is a good leader. Chris is like Ben, but more rebellious. I take it in turns with the two of them to be the leader. Erik and Loku couldn't be more different. Erik is annoying (but in a good way), a leader and talkative. Loku, on the other hand, is quiet and keeps himself to himself.

As for me, well, I'm hyperactive, annoying, sarcastic, argumentative, stubborn, caring and loyal. I can easily work out any problem. I like to read, especially encyclopaedias. I like to quote lines from TV programmes and films. I also like to frequently mention the fact that America and Russia hate each other so much that they almost nuked one another in the Cold War during the Cuban Missile Crisis in October 1962. Oh, and I hallucinate for no reason. No one else in my family does. At night, I have psychic dreams.

And you can bet that _that's_ gonna come back later on.

* * *

After school, we walked home. I say home, I actually mean Stark Tower. It's now known as Avengers Tower, but the adults don't know that we know that. Ok, so basically our parents have been keeping secret the fact that they are part of the Avengers (Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor) or part of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Mom, Dad, Uncle Barney, Aunt Bobbi, Aunt Sharon, Uncle Nick and Aunt Maria). We're not stupid; we know perfectly well what our parents do for a living. For one thing, I mean, they come back from "business trips" covered in cuts and bruises. They give excuses such as, "Oh, I bumped into a brick wall" or "I fell down the stairs". Seriously? They really think that we're going to believe excuses like that? I don't think so!

Another thing, Mom says I take after Dad a lot which means that I'm sarcastic, reckless, not good at listening to instructions and rubbish at lying. Focus on the last one for a minute. Because I'm rubbish at lying means that I can tell when other people are lying. Like our parents. Considering that seven of them are S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, two of whom are the Director and Second-in-command of S.H.I.E.L.D. Of _course_ we're going to work out their secret. Oh, and I can hack into computer systems without being detected so I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI and the KGB. FBI and KGB hate each other's guts. S.H.I.E.L.D. is staying out of it. They really need to get better security if a 16 year old girl can easily get past their firewalls. Then again, that 16 year old girl, along with her siblings and cousins, was taught how to hack into computers by her Russian assassin mother who was trained by the KGB since the age of 5 (that I got from the KGB's database).

So, essentially, there's no way that our parents can keep anything secret from us.

Anyway, so we walked back to Stark Tower. The very first thing we saw was Uncle Tony stumbling around, obviously drunk. That was ok; we're used to that. What was annoying was that he was singing.

"JARVIS?" asked Andy.

"Yes, Andy?" asked JARVIS, Uncle Tony's robotic security system.

"How much alcohol did Dad have today?"

"Let's see," JARVIS paused. "He had two bottles of wine, three of champagne and two of whiskey," We all groaned.

"Scientifically speaking, he would be dead," said Nathan. "Or else, have alcohol poisoning,"

"Mom!" yelled Andy, running towards the living room. She was sitting sorting out Uncle Tony's paper work as usual.

"Hey, kids," she said, putting the paper down and coming towards us.

"I think Dad's been drinking again," said Andy.

"I know," sighed Aunt Pepper. "You know what he's like with the alcohol,"

"He's singing as well," I added.

"Well, that's not so bad,"

"Opera," She stopped and looked at me.

"You're kidding me," she said. "Seriously?"

"Since when does Abby ever joke about anything like that?" asked Andy. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Basically," said Izzy, cutting in before Andy and I could start arguing. "Uncle Tony's drunk and he's singing opera,"

Uncle Tony came into the room, still drunk and still singing. Aunt Pepper groaned.

"Tony," she sighed. "What have I told you about getting drunk?"

"Pardon?" asked Uncle Tony, clearly having not taken in her question.

"You get drunk way too often," said Aunt Pepper.

"So?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that we were fed up with him.

"So," said Dad, who was standing in the doorway. "How about you go and do science with Bruce? He's the only one who _doesn't _get fed up with you,"

"You know why that is," said Uncle Tony.

"Yeah," replied Dad. "I do," They quickly exchanged glances with each other and Aunt Pepper, not wanting to say anymore in front of us.

Yep, they are so rubbish at keeping secrets from us.

"Anyway," Dad continued. "How was your day?"

"Well, Andy and Nathan decided to have a debate about the pros and cons of gamma radiation even though Andy knows perfectly well that Nathan knows more about it than he does," I said.

Andy rolled his eyes and gently elbowed me. I elbowed him back, a bit more forcefully.

"Ow!" he laughed.

"You started it," I said.

"What?" he asked. "How?"

"You're being annoying, as usual,"

"Oh God!" exclaimed Aunt Pepper. "You're like Clint and Tony! They get on each other's nerves as much as the two of you do!" Dad and Uncle Tony were both smirking. "Oh, shut up the pair of you! Also you, Andrew and Abigail,"

Andy and I looked her innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"Kids, just go upstairs," she said. "Before Abby, Andy, Clint and Tony get on each other's nerves,"

* * *

**Chapter one! Woohoo!**

**The idea is that the kids take after their parents so you'll see some similarities.**

**Stanley High is named after Stan Lee, the comic book writer/former president and chairman of Marvel Comics.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday_!"

"Shut up, Andy!" Izzy and I exclaimed. Every single Friday one of the boys – usually Andy, Erik or Chris – will sing that song.

"Seriously," I said. "What is it about that song that you have to sing it every Friday?" Andy opened his mouth. "That was a rhetorical question. You sing it because it's called _Friday_," He nodded.

"Also because it annoys you," he said, smirking. I playfully hit him on the arm and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"We should get to form," said Ben, obviously stopping us from arguing.

We all nodded, went to our lockers and collected our books, then headed to form. There are three rows from the front. Erik, Chris, Izzy and I sit at the front, and Chloe sits two desks to our right. Shanelle sits at the back between Nathan and her friend Laura. Andy, Ben and Peter sit two desks behind Chloe. We sat down and talked, like we usually do.

"We shall rule over all this land and we shall call it… This Land!" I said.

"I think we should call it… Your Grave!" said Izzy, recognising the quote from _Firefly_.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

"Ha ha ha! Mine is an evil laugh! Now die!" We both laughed.

"What you talking about?" asked Sam, the most annoying boy in our class.

"_Gwon Ni Tze Jee Duh Shr_!" I exclaimed in Chinese. (_Mind your own business_.)

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind," I replied.

"What language was that?" he asked. "French? German?"

"Chinese," I said. "Now, _bi jweh _and leave us alone!" (_Shut up_)

"What was that you just said?"

"Oh, nothing," My voice had its warning tone of if-you-don't-go-away-now-I-will-punch-you-really-h ard, which Izzy recognised.

"Ok…Abby?" she asked cautiously. "Don't start…"

I swore at her in Chinese.

"And there's no need to rutting swear at me," she said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

Luckily our form tutor, Mrs Baldwin, came in at that moment so Sam had to go back to his seat. We all stood, said good morning, then sat back down. We all carried on talking then after 15 minutes the bell for first lesson went.

"Yay, History!" I said.

"We're doing the Depression," said Erik, who is in my History class. "Yay!"

You can tell that my sarcasm has rubbed off on the others.

We went to our separate classrooms.

"Good morning, class,"

"Good morning, Mrs Bonnington," we replied, then sat down.

The Depression was caused by the Wall Street Crash. In October 1929 the stock market on Wall Street crashed and people rushed to withdraw their savings. Shareholders and businesses lost millions of dollars; industrial production dropped by 45% and 5,000 banks went out of business.

Remember when I said that I like to read a lot?

* * *

Afterwards, we had Science. Erik is in that class, as well as Peter and Shanelle. We have two teachers: Mrs Hardaker and Mr Candy. We started off doing Chemistry with Mrs Hardaker and Physics with Mr Candy, and now they are both teaching us different parts of Biology. We all met up after History and walked down to Science Block. As in History, we walked into our classroom, said good morning and then sat down. Then halfway through, it happened.

My head started to throb badly. I quietly groaned and put my head in my hands. I knew what it meant: hallucinations. I put my hand up.

"Miss?"

"Yes, Abby?" asked Mrs Hardaker.

"Could I please go to the medical room? I have a really bad headache,"

I must have looked quite bad because she nodded.

"Of course," she said. "Shanelle, could you take your sister down to the medical room?" Shanelle nodded and collected both her and my stuff.

We were both quiet on the way down and didn't say anything. When we got there, the school nurse, Mrs Noble, looked up and sighed.

"Another headache, Abby?" she asked, kindly. I gave a faint smile and nodded. Shanelle and I followed her into a quiet room that had a bed and three chairs. We sat down, me on the bed and the other two on chairs.

"Ok," said Mrs Noble, taking out a medical book and a pen. "What lesson have you both come from?"

"Science," replied Shanelle.

"And who's your teacher?"

"Mrs Hardaker,"

"Abby, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is your headache?"

"Um…More than 10, I think," I replied.

"11? 12? 15?"

"More like…20,"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shanelle looking at me in concern. We both knew that however bad my headaches were, the worse the hallucination. I looked at her and smiled.

"Abby," said Mrs Noble. "Would you like your sister to stay here?" I nodded. "Ok, then," She stood up and went out of the room, closing the door behind her. We waited until her footsteps had faded, then Shanelle turned to me.

"What are you seeing, Abby?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" she asked, confused.

"We hate each other's guts!" I reminded her.

"You're hallucinating again," she pointed out. "Anyway, what are you seeing?"

"Not what. Who,"

"Who are you seeing?"

I turned my gaze to the chair directly in front of the bed and saw him sitting on it.

"A man," I answered, still looking at him. "White, Caucasian,"

"Age?"

"Late 40s, early 50s,"

"Appearance?"

"Big, as in muscular. Intimidating and creepy looking," I wrinkled my nose. "Alcoholic,"

"And you don't know him from anywhere?" Shanelle asked. I looked back at her and shook my head. "Ask him who he is,"

I turned back to the man and took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"He hasn't told you, has he?" he asked, smiling.

"Who hasn't told me what?" He stayed silent and continued to smile. "Fine. Just tell me your first name,"

"Harold," he said.

"Harold," I repeated. "Is there any reason I'm seeing you?"

"Call your father,"

"What?" I asked. "What does Dad have to do with any of this? Do you know him?" Harold leaned forward.

"Just…call him,"

I stopped, a sudden wave of fear coming over me. I took out my phone, selected Dad's number and waited.

"Abby?"

"Dad!"

"What's wrong?"

I told him about the man, Harold, and everything that I knew about him. Dad listened and, when I had finished speaking, stayed silent.

"Dad?" I asked. "Dad? What is it? What's wrong? Who is he?"

"Abby," said Dad. "Is he still there?"

"Yes,"

"Just ignore him, alright?"

"Ok,"

"Good. You'll be fine, Abby. Just ignore him and he won't give you any grief,"

"Ok," I said. "Bye, Dad,"

"Bye, Abby," I disconnected.

"So?" asked Shanelle.

"Dad says to just ignore him,"

"How easy is that gonna be?"

"Not that easy,"

Shanelle sat down next to me and gave me a hug. The bell went for the start of break. Ten minutes later Peter, Chloe and Izzy rushed in.

"Are you ok?" asked Izzy.

"Peter said that you were having another…" Chloe lowered her voice. "…hallucination,"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter. I nodded.

"Are you shiny?" asked Izzy.

"Yes, I'm shiny," I replied. "Let's go out to break," I told Mrs Noble that I was fine and we went outside.

"Yes, I hallucinated again," I said to Andy, Ben, Nathan, Erik and Chris. "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Ok," said Chris.

We collected our books then went to the playground. Like I said earlier, we're an odd bunch. The most popular boy and girl in school, one of whom is a science and technology geek and the other is a rebel; her brother, sister and cousins, also rebels; a teenage gamma radiation expert; cousins who are seen by the rest of the school as 'mysterious' and 'different', and two sensible leaders.

* * *

After break we went to third lesson (option, mine is Media Studies) and fourth lesson (RE). After the bell went for lunch, I had a funny feeling. I told this to the others.

"Maybe you're hungry," Andy suggested. "Or it could be a side effect of your hallucination,"

"Maybe…" I said, but I was convinced that it was something else.

"Abby," said Shanelle. "Is it that guy you were...seeing?" I shook my head.

"No, he's gone now,"

It wasn't until we got to the main hall that I realised what it was. I suddenly stopped and stared into the distance.

"Uh oh," said Andy. "It must be bad if you're acting like this, Abs,"

"Guys…" I said, quietly but firmly. They all looked at me in alarm. "_Get down!_"

We did so just as the doors to the high school blew inwards, as if they had been blown by an explosion…no, they _had _been blown by an explosion. All of the staff and students, including us, slowly got up as the dust cleared away. Standing there was a man, closely followed by what looked like a SWAT team or army or...

Government agency.

And I could tell straight away which one they belonged to.

Damn.

I looked at Shanelle and saw that she had also recognised them.

"Good afternoon," said the man, with a strong Russian accent. "We are not here to harm anyone,"

_Yeah right._ I thought. _You just blew the school doors up._

"We are looking for some particular students. They will know who they are. I will allow everyone else to evacuate," He and the soldiers moved aside. Everyone scrambled towards the doors. Our little group, however, hid behind some doorways.

"_Who are they?_" Nathan whispered. Shanelle, Peter and I looked at each other, and hesitated before answering.

"KGB," We said eventually.

"What the hell?" asked Chris. We all knew that America and Russia didn't get on. There was gonna be hell to pay when the government found out.

"Barton!" The German man called out in a sing-song voice, once everyone was outside. "I know you're here. Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I rolled my eyes and went out.

"Abby!" exclaimed Izzy. I ignored her. "Gorrammit!" I could hear them following me out.

"Hello, Abigail," said the man, smiling. I just glared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ivan Petrovich," I looked at him. "I am head of HYDRA,"

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?"

"I think Dad mentioned it once," said Ben. "In World War II, they were like the superpowered version of the Nazis, although not as horrible as them,"

Petrovich cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "Are we going off the subject?" He nodded. "Yeah, we do that. Well, I usually do that…"

"Abby!" the others exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry," I said. "Anyway, _Petrovich_. Why the hell are you here?"

"Yeah," said Izzy. "The American government will go nuts when they find out you're here,"

"They're not the only ones who'll go nuts, Isabelle," said a familiar voice.

We all, including Petrovich and the KGB, looked towards what used to be the front doors and saw Mom, Dad, Uncle Barney, Aunt Bobbi, Uncle Nick, Aunt Maria, Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Aunt Sharon, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor standing there.

"Natalia," said Petrovich.

"Ivan," said Mom. She pointed her gun at his head at the same time he pointed his at hers. "Get the hell away from our kids!"

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" asked Petrovich.

"She has backup," said Aunt Maria. "So you and the KGB aren't going to manage to hurt us or our kids!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Agent Hill," he said. "You are all outnumbered so yes; we are going to hurt you,"

There was an awkward pause.

"Er, Mom?" asked Peter. "Who is he?"

"Ivan Petrovich is the Director of the KGB," she replied. "And someone I don't want you or your sisters near, ok?" The three of us nodded.

"I'd be more concerned about Abigail and Shanelle, Natalia,"

"How the _hell _do you know our names?" I asked. "Have you been spying on us or something?"

"Yes, Abigail. I have,"

"That is just...creepy," I said. "Seriously, you're...late 40s?" He nodded. "And we're in our teens. That's just...creepy,"

"Sort of pedophillic," said Shanelle.

"That's true," Mom agreed. We looked at her, shocked, but her face said that she was serious. "Ivan," she said, in a voice that made you want to back away slowly. "I am saying this for the last time. Get...away...from...our...kids,"

"Make me," he replied, in an equally back-away-slowly voice. Mom then swiftly put her gun back in its holster and grabbed his wrist with her left hand. Then she grabbed the barrel of his gun and pushed it towards him, then rolled the handle of the gun against his thumb and pulled it into her own hand. Finally, she brought the handle of the gun up and hit up _really hard _in the side of the head, which disorientated him. Did I mention that she did all of this really quickly, and the only reason I know what happened was because we were trained in weaponry since childhood and so we also know how to disarm people.

"Kids!" she exclaimed. "Run!" We immediately legged it. Behind us, we heard Petrovich calling something in Russian - we were too far away to translate it - and soon there was a large group of KGB Agents running after us. We all looked at each other.

The chase was on.

* * *

**You'll find out later why Ivan is particularly interested in Abby and Shanelle. You'll also find out who the guy was that Abby was hallucinating. It obviously wasn't Ivan.**

**The Chinese and 'Shiny' are from the TV series Firefly - Abby and Izzy are Browncoats.**


End file.
